Invisible Day
by innnerphyre
Summary: As evening twilight fades away, the sky is filled with stars, invisible by day. Sasuke is back in Konoha and during the years which he was gone, Sakura could only cling onto Naruto. When he's back into her life, Sakura knows nothing will be the same again


One of I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi's prompt number 9: _As evening twilight fades away, the sky is filled with stars, invisible by day. _So far, i think i'm only going to do one of them. idk, i may do more if i have time. okay so maybe the challange was to write about Neji and Tenten, i'm sorry, i tried to think of something...but i got nothing so i kinda changed it into Sasuke and Sakura. i hate these two as a couple and they should **never **happen, but i felt like this oneshot story should take place. okay, so i tried to make it like the series/manga whatever, the "naruto world" but i think i made it a little bit to au-ish. idk, i didnt really use -chan, -kun at the end because i'm not jappanese and i also didnt put the last name in front of the first. so read and review please, if you like, of course and tell me if you hated it or whatever. i'm pretty sure you won't understand any of it though. my grammar sucks haha...

Disclaimer- I dont own anything, but i think sasuke and sakura are _a bit _out of character.

* * *

Invisible Day

Twilight was fading and the stars were about to come out. Sakura Haruno looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. _What am I doing here?_ She was in a clearing in the middle of a forest—a waterfall by her was churning silently. She knew she should be happy, after all he was back.

Sasuke Uchiha was back in her life and he was standing right in front of her.

They were Team Kakashi all together again, but somehow, Sakura didn't feel happy. She remembered watching him walk into the front gate. He was all wounded, cut all over, and Sakura couldn't even stand watching him. He was so beat up and tired, but there was something in his eye—something that Sakura could never describe. Was it defeat or happiness?

Sakura wasn't sure herself it Itachi was dead, or Orochimaru for that matter, did something happen to Orochimaru? At first, she wasn't sure if the village would let Sasuke back in. After all, he was the one who walked out, and all the rescue missions had failed which had put everyone in it, in danger. But Sakura knew her master was kind-hearted and would let him back in and she was right.

When he walked in, no one pushed him or even asked questions.

Sakura knew that the whole village was all mystified and some were even angry, but they had just let him be. When the time came, she knew that Sasuke would tell everyone exactly what had happened and why he decided to come back.

Her master then quickly put him on a hospital bed and treated his deep wounds. It was definitely a sign he had been fighting a lot, but like Naruto, Sasuke was also a fast healer. Of course, Sakura was with him the whole time, and Naruto too. They all stuck together and watched Sasuke sleep. His breathing was even and Sakura knew he would defiantly live on.

But her mind started.

What if he came back just to get his wound treated? What would happen then? Sakura told Naruto this and he was also worried. Naruto said that they would have a talk and she knew that if anyone would get him to stay, it would be Naruto. Sakura was pretty sure she had affected Sasuke in a way before he left, but all that earned her was loosing consciousness.

After getting healed, Sasuke avoided Naruto; it was obvious and somehow got Sakura instead. They were going to talk now…in the clearing.

Sakura was asleep on her chair, the lights out in the hospital room until she noticed a voice that said her name. She looked up to see the raven-haired boy staring intensely into her light green eyes.

"Sakura," he repeated. "Can you come with me?"

At first she didn't know what to say. _No. _It was right on the tip of her tongue. No, she did not want to walk around with Sasuke. It would feel weird—it had felt like Sasuke didn't want her before. He said that she'd always been annoying to him, but that didn't matter. Sakura really wanted Sasuke to treat her equal. They were always opposites but their teamwork was still amazing. She sighed for a long time, took a quick breath and said, "Sure, Sasuke. Let's go."

She didn't even notice where she was until she heard the bubbling waterfall. She looked up to see it was the place Naruto trained and when he had cut the waterfall in half. _What am I dong here?_ Those words were in her mind again.

She couldn't take this anymore.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, her voice sharp. She was looking at Sasuke's back, who was also facing the waterfall.

There was silence and an owl hooted in the back.

She laughed without humor. "I'm sorry, I meant, _why_ are you here_?_"

Sasuke didn't reply either and she saw the wind bought his hair flying.

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to—"

"Are you cold?" he said suddenly, in his soft voice.

Sakura's mind started racing. _Yes, I am cold, _her little voice said behind her head but she shook her head, trying not to think of that. Why was he being nice to her when he couldn't before? Now Sakura was angry at him—no, furious.

"Don't change the subject when I'm yelling at you!"

He suddenly turned around and walked towards her. "You can have my jacket."

Sakura then shook her head….

and lost it.

"_Why did you have to go?" T_hat did it. Sasuke stopped walking and looked straight into her eyes. "You could've stayed here. I offered you _everything_. I told you that I would help you; I asked—demanded—that you took me with you. You meant everything to me." She realized that she was crying now, big heavy tears were falling and her legs were weak. She was going to fall down.

"Do you know how much time it took for us to search you? All you did was run away like a little baby. You didn't even care that Neji and Chouji almost died trying to receive you. If it wasn't for the Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, we would've lost almost _everyone!_ And when Naruto tried to receive you back...! You almost killed him, and also that time when Sai and Captain Yamato were here with us. Do you know what Naruto thinks of you? Like a brother! He never had one and this was one of his first bonds and this is how you _treat him?_

"You walked away—saying your only brother was Itachi and that you didn't care about anyone else. Why would you think that, why would you even _say_ it? And me? You didn't even care about me? The whole village? You left me, and…" she didn't want to remember it. The time when he left.

Their goodbye.

It was much too painful, but now, him coming back, it was affecting her. It seemed like there was a volcano fizzing inside of her she would explode.

"I _**HATE**_ YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" she shouted, but she didn't take the words back. She quickly turned her back and tried to run to the village where she would get out of sight from Sasuke. She soon wished that this whole conversation never took place and that she would return to be with Naruto. He was the one who had been treating her well after Sasuke had left. She should be with Naruto instead, but something inside of her was aiming towards Sasuke.

She felt the tears burn in her eyes and she was so dizzy so felt like she wasn't even running—until she stopped. Sasuke had grabbed her hands when she was running, and suddenly out of no where, she was being pulled down to the ground. On her knees, she only realized that Sasuke was hugging her, patting her pink hair.

His breathing was even and soft with hers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."


End file.
